Gohan's Encouragement
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Videl enters a tournment, under Gohans watch. Just a quick story dedicated to someone.


The tournment was intense. All the fighters were the greatest in the universe. But this tournment was special because Videl had entered the tournment.  
  
At first Gohan thought that this was a bad idea, and didn't think that she should, but she told him that she was strong, and wanted to. So he let her enter. Plus, Gohan knew that these beings had great amounts of great abilities, and since Videl was only human, she had limited abilities.  
  
But with Gohan's help, and training she became quite strong. She was ready for the tournment.  
  
It was the last round of the Universal Tournment, and the two contestents that remained were: a girl named Zeada: from the planet Zhea, and Videl from the planet earth.  
  
Gohan stood in the locker room, and awaited Videl, who was currently in the bathroom changing her clothes.  
  
When she came out Gohan tossed her a bottle of water.  
  
She caught it easily, and sat down on the long bench like thing.  
  
"Your doing very well," he congradulated, and took a seat next her.  
  
"I know, but I'm also so tired," she sadi, and drank some of her water.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"You have one more round, and then your finished," he said. He ran a finger on one of her scratches on her arm, that she just recieved a few minutes ago.  
  
The final round was to begin in fourty-five minutes, so each fighter had some time to rest.  
  
Videl closed her eys," I'm gonna sleep now," she said passing out asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Sleep well, Videl," he said, and lied her down on the bench.  
  
The dirty clothes she changed from fell to the floor, so Gohan grabbed them, and put them in her locker, and closed the door.  
  
Just then Zeada came in the locker room. She looked at Gohan then said in a low voice, so to not wake Videl, "Your girlfriend will loose the match."  
  
She began to put on make-up.  
  
"Your wrong," he said angrily, "she will beat you."  
  
"We'll see," she smirked pucking her lips together. She gathered her stuff, and left.  
  
Half a Hour Later  
  
A half hour later Gohan woke Videl up.  
  
She lifted her head, and looked at him. "I guess its time," she said stretching her arms, and yawning. She stood up, and went to get ready.  
  
The crowd roared loudly as both contestents entered the ring.  
  
It been a while since they actually had a human fighter, and the fact that a human fighter mad it past round one.  
  
So now they both stood in stance ready to fight.  
  
FIGHT!!!!!  
  
They both charged at each other, and attacked.  
  
Both punched, and blocked with great force against one, another. There were kicks thrown in as well.  
  
But if you looked very closely, you could see that Zeada had the upper hand.  
  
Zeada suddenly started to sent energy blasts toward Videl.  
  
She tried her best to block the energy blasts, but she only managed to only block three out of five.  
  
The battle became intense right infront of Gohan's eyes.  
  
She became tireder, and tireder each, and every second.  
  
There was a point in the match when she just wanted to give up.  
  
"Hang in there Videl," he screamed in encouragement.  
  
Videl took a quick look at Gohan, and smiled weakly at him. Then she gathered all her strength, and attacked.  
  
Now it appeared that she had the upper hand. She attacked with great force.  
  
The final hit came: they both punched eachother at once.  
  
The scene froze, and everyone watched in aware as Zeada fell to the ground defeated.  
  
Suddenly the crowd went wild with applaued, and screams. They were happy Videl won.  
  
Gohan ran up to the grounds, and quickly ran over to Videl.  
  
"Congraduations, Videl," he said happily, and hugged her.  
  
Videl was stunned in the moment that she had to blink.  
  
"I....I won," she questioned, and when she saw Zeada on the ground, so she smiled happily.  
  
A referee brought over a trophie for her.  
  
The trophie was white, blue, and gold, and had two men fighting on it.  
  
"Yeah," she said excitedly, and hugged Gohan back, "I won!"  
  
A./N: This story is dedicated to my sister. She won first place today at her martial arts tournment. 


End file.
